


A Squashed Bug - Alt. Chapters

by floridian_trash



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floridian_trash/pseuds/floridian_trash
Summary: Alternate chapters for my fic A Squashed Bug
Kudos: 3





	A Squashed Bug - Alt. Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, college completely took over my life and simultaneously ruined it. But now that the semester is over + an extended winter break, I can hopefully get back onto working on my fics. I can't say when I'll update, but for now I'll be posting alternate chapters to get back into posting and give y'all some content. As always, thanks for reading my fics and supporting my works :)

Without warning the mech transformed into his vehicle mode. He lifted one of his door wings open, exposing his leather seats and interior. Gently, Arcee placed Raf on Bumblebee's passenger seat, the bot securing the seat belt around the boy. With Raf secured, Bumblebee drove towards the large red building, Arcee trailing behind. 

The ride was short but painfully silent. Even without his voice box, Bee still loved to talk and joke with the others. But now wasn’t the time for jokes or playful conversation, the black and yellow muscle car was on the verge of experiencing the same pain she’s felt twice, and the idea of it happening felt as though there were scraplets in her engine. However the scraplets rested when she saw a familiar logo outside of the firehouse. Wait, no, that wasn’t just any autobot insignia. Does that mean tha-

“Bee!” Arcee’s concentration broke upon hearing an alien voice. A young blond boy came down the stairs into the garage where they were parked. Just how did he know Bee? He stopped his movement when he noticed Sadie. “Oh, I’m sorry, can I help you ma’am? Is there an emergency?” 

“There is.” With that, Bumblebee lifted his door open.

Cody peaked inside for a moment before quickly grabbing his comm link. “Um, guys? We’ve got an emergency back here… it’s pretty serious.”


End file.
